Missing
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: We are orphans that are stronger, faster, and smarter then everyone else. Someone put us in this orphanage- we'll find out who and get home- and maybe get a boyfriend or two on the way. School fic
1. Finding out

Missing

**A/N: Hello, this is just something I wanted to try!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

"Just as I thought...." she whispers beneath her breath. I glare at her lazily.

"Ino, don't be such a hypocrite." I snip. She glares at me.

"Shut the hell up, Sakura! You and I both know that I'm not being the hypocrite here! Besides, we also know that I am right. We need to tell Sasuke and Shino. They'll want to think of a plan." Ino points out. I nod.

"Still, we have to be careful, if we get caught in these air ducts again, we're in so much trouble. You know how mad Neji'll be if he has to bust us out of trouble again." I tell her. She sighs with a curt nod.

"Let's not risk it."

I nod and we both turn around, crawling back through the duct to the other side where the light only barely shines through. TenTen and Temari are keeping guard, watching our backs by talking about random things, Hinata is standing in front of the hole where the duct is, hiding us. When we get close enough, Ino pokes Hinata gently in the back. She jumps a little.

"Oh, I found a penny," Hinata says softly, bending down so we could jump out.

Comparing to all the other kids our age, we are extremely talented. We, as in most the that go to this orphanage, are extremely light weighted. Our hair and eye colors are out of the ordinary and sometimes we find ourselves doing abnormal things that would put us in a freak show. We all learned that at a young age, we also learned that we needed each other to survive.

TenTen covers the whole back up with the cover and we all walk back down the hall casually.

"So, I heard that Kiba is planing a food fight for dinner tomorrow." Temari says coolly.

I nod. "I heard that. He is just itching to get 'quality time' with Dr. T. Couldn't tell you why, though. She is a witch."

Ino rolls her eyes and tilts her head left then right. Her long blond hair trailing behind her like a tail. "Really? Cause, I heard it was going to be Naruto and Choji this time." she lies.

Hinata nods. "I heard that too." she lies as well. TenTen clicks her tounge as we round the corner.

"No matter. Besides, if there was to be a food fight, then I would not be attending dinner, I am, so there will be none." she says snobbishly. She pulls her nose up to look like a pig. "Oink oink!"

We laugh, walking back into the common room.

The guys all look up at us. Sasuke stands up almost immediately. "Meeting in my room." he announces and walks off. We all follow to hide from the anxious ears of our fellow orphans.

Once we were in the safety of Naruto and Sasuke's room, we can talk freely.

"What did you find out?" Shino asks settling on Sasuke's bed with Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Kiba sits on the floor at his feet with Gaara, Kankuro, and Lee. Shikamaru and Choji stay standing. Akamaru sits in Kiba's lap.

"I don't know." Temari shrugs. "Sakura? Ino? What did you girls find out?"

Ino and I share a look. "Their done home schooling us." We both say. "Their sending us to normal school with other children our age."

Sasuke and Neji share a look. "So, that means we're getting outta this dump?" Naruto asks, looking around.

Neji shakes his head. "Not quite, Naruto."

Lee turns to look at our blond fro-ed friend. "Yes, Naruto-san. We will get out, but not in the way that you are thinking." Naruto makes a face at him.

"O....k... then how?"

"You know when we go to different parts of the building with the teachers?"

"Uhhh...."

Sasuke sighs. "The time that you try your hardest to be absent for?"

Naruto's face lights up. "Oh yeah! You mean-"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, you didn't let me finish. You mean-"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, wait! You mean-"

"Yes."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, Naruto! What ever you are thinking of asking, the answer is yes! Now can we move on?" Sasuke snaps. Naruto glares at him but says no more.

"Oh shut up," Shikarmaru grumbles giving Choji a grossed out look as said chubby boy fills his mouth with three hand fulls of chips all in one single swoop. Ino's face turns green.

"Nasty, Cho." Shikamaru and Ino mutter.

I shake my head and turn back to Sasuke. "Their sending us on Monday. Tomorrow, their going to be teaching us about how to act in school and what we need to tell the other teachers and act around the other students."

Sasuke nods. "OK," Kiba cuts in. "What's the game plan?" Akamaru barks. Kiba pets him affectionately on the head.

"That's what we need to deside now." Shino says calmly. Gaara nods.

"We should play it cool until we get the hang of school, if we get out of control too soon then they will just pull us back out. Then don't hope for this chance for a very very long time." Gaara says slowly. Kankuro nods.

"Gaara's right. Play it cool til we find out why they let us go, then reak hell." he says coolly. Temari shakes her head and smacks his dull orange haired head.

"Not right, little brother." she says. She looks at Shino. "Right?"

He nods. "Right. We should deside on what to do at a later time."

"Until then, we should be perfect little angels." Shikamaru throws in. Gaara nods in agreement.

"OK," Sasuke stands up. "now that we've got a game plan, be good." he looks over all of us with those obsidian eyes. We all nod like obedient servants.

We all take that as our Que to leave. As we walk out of Sasuke's and Naruto's room, we split into our little groups. Hinata and I go to our room in silence. We get our pajamas on and climb into our separate beds.

The lights turn off automatically. It's already 10 o'clock? Boy did the time fly?

We will get to school on Monday. We will start to live our lives normally. We will not be outdone by the wicked people that brought us here. We will find out who we are and why we are in a place that we do not belong.

I close my eyes. That woman appears in my head. Long blond hair, almost like Ino's but her bangs are like my own but the rest of her hair are in two loose ponytails. She's smiling with a beautiful smile that reaches her chocolate brown eyes.

I will find her and my reason for being here.

**A/N: Hey! How was it? Please let me know! Got questions? Ask! Leave a comment to say wither I should continue or not! Have a good day!**


	2. We're all we need

****

Missing

_Nassima123- I am. Thank you for the comment. :D Please enjoy!_

"So, you need to be good- and _where is Naruto?_" Temari snaps, spinning around- survaying the heads of all our friends. Kiba flicks a piece of broccali at Shino who glares at him. I sigh and decide to answer Temari since no one else seemed to want to.

"Last I saw him he was planting a stink bomb outside of Mr. Nerid's office, with Shika." Akamaru barks happily.

Temari jumps up. "Damnit!" then runs off. Ino chokes around a mouth full of mackaroni.

"What they hell is her problem?" she asks the crazy lady's two younger brothers. Both share looks, glaring at each other to get the other to talk. Finally, Kankuro sighs.

"She want's to kill him for saying something about her crush to Shikamaru." he explains. Neji grunts.

"Typical Naruto," the brown haired boy says, "wait- why Mr. Nerid?"

Ino snorts. "Yelled at him for back talking in class."

Neji nods, seemingly understanding. I look over to the back porch. Sasuke is out there leaning on the banaster, looking off into the small forest behind the orphanage. I notice that I'm not the only one that was looking at Sasuke, Hinata is too, she turns and looks at me and shrugs saying, "You should talk to him," she shuggests softly.

I nod and stand up slowly. I walk around the table to the door and walk out it seeing as Sasuke left it open. I lean on the banaster next to him without saying a word, waiting for him to speak first. When Sasuke wants to be alone he is usally real quiet when you try to talk to him so I find that if I stay quiet but let him know I'll listen when he talks, he does eventually.

"I had a dream last night," Sasuke says softly, eyes glued to the forest, "I saw him again."

I nod. Sasuke has always seen this one boy above all others. Sasuke says that he looks just like him with long waist length black hair and deep black eyes. Sasuke says that he thinks this boy is his brother or maybe a cousin. He was 100% sure that they were family. Sasuke also saw a woman with long blue hair- like his- with the same black eyes and a man with hair like the other boy that only goes to the nape of his neck with the same black eyes. Sasuke thinks that is his family. I think so too.

"He was talking to me... but I couldn't hear what he was saying... then I saw him running toward me, he seemed so afraid like he was trying to get me away from something... maybe from the people that took me- us? You think?" Sasuke's obsidian eyes finally turn to me.

I sigh and push some of my pink hair behind my ear. "You know what?" I look into his eyes, "I do. I think all the people in our dreams are family or friends trying to save us from being taken."

Sasuke lowers his gaze and stares at the cherry wood on the banaster. His long dark blue lashes brushing against his upper cheeks. "Who did you see last night?" he asks, lowly.

I pull my eyes away and look to th large oak tree just across the way. "I dreamed about that blond woman, the one with the brown eyes. She was looking at a picture of a baby Naruto. It was of her holding him. That... was it. I woke up. She didn't say anything to me and I couldn't speak to her. That was it."

I feel Sasuke's eyes on me but for the longest time, he said nothing. So I don't look at him or say anything back. Dinner time is almost over- or it should be. Today was rough, all the teachers were hounding us to be good at West Chester High on Monday. Unlike us, they have shool on Monday through Friday while we have it every day so I could get used to two days less of school. Plus, I don't think the others will shed a tear on the two less number of days.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I blink and look over at him.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"What were you thinking about?"

I chew on my bottom lip, thoughtfully. "Today. How when we go to the new school none of our friends will shed a tear on two less school days a week."

Sasuke chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah, I suppose."

I turn to look at the raven haired boy. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm... maybe because I want to make sure I'm not the only one to be thinking about something. That and I want to get my mind off that boy."

I nod. "I see. Well, did I help?"

Sasuke looks at me seriously before letting out one of those rare, small smiles that are gone in a heartbeat. "No, not really."

I smile back. "Sorry then."

"I'll get over it."

"Same here."

* * *

"Sakura...?" Hinata's voice pulls me from staring out our window at the moon.

I sit up and look into the darkness to the silloette of my friend Hinata. She was sitting up too, looking at me, I think. Can't really see her face because the moonlight does not go that far.

"Yes, what is it, Hina-chan?"

Hinata pulls the covers from herself and stands up and walks over to me. I scoot over and let her sit on my bed with me. Her face is twisted in a look of fear and sadness. I take her frail hands and pull her into a hug as she starts to sob softly.

"Oh, Hinata, what is it, darling? Bad dream?" I whisper into her long purple hair that is slightly mused from laying on it.

"Y-Yes... I-I-I saw-w m-m-my d-dad be k-k-k-ki-" she chokes and cries harder. Hinata found who she thought was her dad from her dreams. Neji sees the same man, that's why they think that they are brother and sister.

I pet the fragil girl's hair down soothingly like I know she would do for me. No one will tell us where we were found and that's why we began to think that we were kidnapped. But no one fitting our descriptions were reported missing. Sasuke had once said that maybe we were not taking from our families, maybe we were given up by them.

At first everyone was mad that he even suggested it but now, like everyone else, I'm losing hope. If whoever loved us was out there- why weren't they looking for us?

_"So what if they no longer love us? It matters not! We do not need them if they have truelly forgotten about us! All we need is each other and that's who we have! Even if we are not all related by blood, I consider you all my family. Can't that be enough?"_

Lee had said that. Maybe that's what's been keeping us together for so long. Because, he's right. We are family. No one can take care of us like we can. We don't need anyone else. So what if our old families no longer want us- we'll show them. Yes, we will show them that we do not need them! Only each other. That is it.

"Yes Lee," I whisper softly. I feel Hinata's eyes on my face. Her sobs quieted, "We don't need any one else. We are a family. It _is _enough." I look down at the lavander eyed girl, her big eyes wide. "Right, Hinata?"

She stares at me flabberghasted for a moment, before whipping her tears away and nodding, determend. "Right."

* * *

Kiba flicks a piece of Frosted Flakes at Shino who stands up, glaring angerly at the dog lover.

"Kiba, flick that crap at me one more time and I'll give you fleas," the bug boy threatens. Kiba quickly folds his hands in his lap and looks around like an angel. Dr. T walks by with a bowl of Cherios in hand.

"Knock it off boys." she scolds and walks off. Naruto watches her go and when she's out of sight and hearing range he sticks his tongue out at her and glares.

"Bitch." he mutters. Hinata gasps but keeps it to herself.

Ino looks to the boy with the blond afro, "Got sent to Dr. T, yesterday?" she asks, pouring maple surup on her pancakes.

Naruto grunts. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbles.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Jeez who craped in your weedies?"

I choke on my pancakes along with Shikamaru, Gaara and TenTen. All of us start laughing. That gets Naruto to smile wide and happy.

"Haha! Good one, Ino!" The blond cheers. Ino does a mini bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I would like to thank the Acadamy." We all clap.

Temari runs in with a bunch of papers. "Hey guys, here is all our scheduals!" Like a madwoman she passes them all out. I pause eating to look through my classes. Hmm... We have school tomorrow- this should be interesting.

I look up to see Neji haveing his signature, "It's only a matter of time" look. Our eyes connect and we both nod. School. It _should _be interesting.

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry for the slow update! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
